I'm Not in Love
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Mi nombre es Jack Frost, tengo dieciséis años, me aburro fácilmente, soy popular en la escuela, me encanta ir al cine, mi mejor amigo se llama Hiccup y lo más importante… NO ESTOY ENAMORADO. - Una de mis primeras historias.
Mi nombre es Jack Frost, tengo dieciséis años, me aburro fácilmente, soy popular en la escuela, me encanta ir al cine, mi mejor amigo se llama Hiccup y lo más importante… NO ESTOY ENAMORADO.

Me encuentro descansado en el piso de mi habitación. El clima de hoy es cálido y no me quejo pero el frio del suelo me relaja, me ayuda a pensar. Hace días que empezaron las vacaciones, mis padres y mi hermana menor salieron de viaje y estar solo me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas. Tengo el celular en mi mano, no ha pasado ni media hora y otra vez te envío un mensaje de texto. "Estoy aburrido" es lo único que escribo. "Busca algo que hacer" es lo único que recibo. Desde que no hay escuela no te he visto, y no pienso irte a visitar, podrías pensar que no puedo esperar por verte. Me he dedicado a enviarte puros mensajes, ni una llamada.

Estoy confundido y todo es tu culpa, pero descuida, esta confusión no durara por mucho tiempo. Siempre estoy pensando en ti, pero sólo lo hago para reafirmar lo que siento, no porque quiera pensar en ti.

Quiero que sepas que no estoy enamorado, ese sentimiento lo encuentro ilógico e innecesario. Tal vez estoy pasando por una etapa tonta, sí, debe ser eso. Así que si te envió los mensajes es porque de verdad estoy aburrido y no tengo algo que hacer, no me malinterpretes. Si de verdad estuviera enamorado te hablaría, pero no lo hago. No hagas un alboroto por un mensaje de dos palabras ni le cuentes a tus amigos, es algo sin importancia.

Vuelvo a enviar el mismo mensaje y nuevamente me respondes.

Me gusta verte, pero no significa que me importes mucho. Tu cabello castaño cobrizo es muy suave, lo he comprobado. Tu piel pecosa es poco común y le da un toque único a tu persona. Tus ojos verdes llenos de vida se asombran con facilidad. Tu cuerpo delgado, y pequeña estatura te hacen parecer alguien frágil, pero en más de una ocasión has demostrado gran fuerza.

De nuevo el mismo mensaje y de nuevo la misma respuesta.

Eres amable con todos, no importa si alguien es grosero contigo. Eres paciente y nunca te desesperas. Siempre muestras una sonrisa mientras sufres en silencio, no quieres ser una molestia. Nunca críticas a los demás, aun sabiendo que varios te critican. Te gusta ayudar a las personas con sus problemas pero no quieres decir los tuyos. Siempre eres puntual y cuando sabes que alguien va a llegar tarde, sigues llegando a la hora. Nunca temes decir cuando alguien no hace lo correcto. Siempre te he observado y conozco todo sobre ti, pero no lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás.

Otro mensaje enviado y otro recibido.

Te gusta leer y eres muy listo en la escuela pero en la vida eres descuidado y torpe. Comprendes fácilmente los problemas matemáticos pero no captas las indirectas. Mantienes la calma en los exámenes pero te pones nervioso cuando quieren saber sobre ti. Expones temas nuevos con facilidad, pero tu mente se queda en blanco cuando conoces gente nueva. Me dices varias veces que no debo desvelarme jugando videojuegos mientras que tú no duermes por terminar de leer un libro. Tratas de llevar una vida saludable, cuando tu kriptonita es el helado y el pay de manzana con canela. Quieres comportarte como un adulto y te avergüenzas cuando tu lado infantil se muestra. Eres un completo desastre. Un lindo desastre y por eso me gusta mirarte, no porque esté enamorado.

Ha pasado el tiempo y quiero enviarte el mismo mensaje, pero me canso de esperar, así que tomo mi teléfono y te llamo. No quiero hacerlo, porque sé que puedes malinterpretarlo pero no me dejas otra opción. No pasan ni cinco segundos cuando contestas.

— ¿Bueno? — Escucho tu voz y por alguna extraña razón me quedo sin habla. Hace días que no te escuchaba — ¿Jack?

— Hola — Es lo único que se me ocurre y alcanzo a decir.

— Hola — Me devuelves el saludo. Te escucho tranquilo y alegre. Sé que estás bien — ¿Todo en orden?

— Claro ¿Estás haciendo algo importante? — Pregunto teniendo en mente tu respuesta.

— Mmmm… algo así — Respondes no muy convencido. Eso me confirma lo que estoy pensando que haces.

— Estudiar no cuenta como importante — Escucho que ríes y quiero ver tu rostro — Estoy aburrido, salgamos ¿Te parece? — cambio de tema.

— Claro.

— Muy bien, entonces te espero — Cuelgo sin darte oportunidad a que respondas y sujeto el teléfono con fuerza. Escuchar tu voz me ha tranquilizado, no porque haya querido oírte, sino porque eres torpe y estaba preocupado. Eres tan torpe que si te dejo solo un fin de semana, eres capaz de incendiar tu casa, causar una guerra nuclear o un apocalipsis zombie. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y volteo a ver el muro de mi habitación.

Observo la foto tuya que tengo en la pared. Estás sentado en el pasto, recargado en el árbol de tu casa. Lees un libro y te ves tranquilo. Recuerdo cuando la descubriste, te pusiste nervioso al verla en la pared y quisiste saber cuándo la había tomado. Sólo dije que una amiga me la había dado cuando pasó por tu casa. Te gustó el marco de la foto, yo no le tome importancia y mencioné que la había encontrado en el ático. Preguntaste porque la tenía, respondí que sólo cubría una fea mancha que estaba ahí. Ese comentario te desilusiono un poco, porque sabes que la foto no significa mucho para mí. La quisiste de vuelta pero me negué a entregártela y por más que me la pides, nunca te la doy.

Desde hace tiempo que lo sé, estás enamorado de mí, lo veo en tu mirada y eso lo hace más interesante. Aunque tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos, tu cuerpo te delata. Tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que me observas y cuando me acerco demasiado a ti: tu rostro se torna de un tono carmesí, tu voz tartamudea, tu cuerpo tiembla y tu torpeza aumenta. Me encanta verte así, es divertido.

Sabes lo que siento por ti: pura amistad. Lo que no sabes es que sé lo que sientes por mí. Podría decirte, pero eso no me corresponde. Puede que nunca me digas tus sentimientos. Esperas algún milagro pero es una lástima porque tal milagro nunca ocurrirá. Así que esperaras un largo tiempo por mí, porque no estoy enamorado.

Suena el timbre y sonrío al escucharla. A pesar de que te di una copia de la llave nunca la utilizas, dices que no sería correcto hacerlo, aún si cuentas con el permiso de toda la familia. En cambio yo, siempre entro a tu casa como si fuera la mía y nunca te quejas. Nunca la has utilizado pero siempre la llevas contigo, y siempre lo harás.

Me levanto del suelo, me sacudo la ropa y antes de salir de mi habitación dirijo una última mirada a la foto. Una foto que tomé sin que me vieras. Una foto a la que le mandé a hacer un marco especial para poder colgarla. Una foto que me negué a entregarte. Una foto que cubre una mancha inexistente.

Conforme camino a la puerta escucho tu voz, estás tarareando una canción. Me detengo a escucharte un poco más. Uno, tres, cinco minutos han pasado y sigues al otro lado de la puerta, tarareando otra canción. Me desespera que seas paciente. En ningún momento paras, gritas mi nombre para ver si estoy en casa o te vas. Simplemente llegas, tocas la puerta y si ves que tardo en salir comienzas a tararear mientras esperas. Cuando descubrí que lo hacías me quedé sorprendido pero nunca lo mencioné. Desde entonces cuando pasas por mí siempre salgo tarde, para poderte escuchar. Sólo lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, no porque me guste… Yo no estoy enamorado.

Cuando salgo finalmente de casa, estás sentado en las escaleras. Tu cabello cobrizo se mueve a causa del poco viento que sopla la tarde y tu voz se detiene. Volteas, mostrándome tu rostro lleno de esas pequeñas pequitas que me encanta observar simplemente por curiosidad, nada más. Tus ojos verdes me observan y de nuevo lo veo, están llenos de alegría, inocencia y amor.

— Hola Jack — Me sonríes tiernamente. Sólo necesitaste dos palabras para que mi corazón lata tan rápido y fuerte que pienso que va a escaparse de mi cuerpo, pero eso no signifique que esté enamorado.

— Hola Hiccup — Trato de sonar tranquilo. Hace dos días que no te veo y no quiero que pienses que me moría por verte, porque no es así —Vamos al cine — Hablo sin ponerle importancia.

— Claro — Contestas sin mucho ánimo mientras te levantas y comenzamos a caminar.

Cada vez que salimos siempre vamos al cine, muy rara vez a otro lado y como siempre nunca te quejas. Una vez quisiste ir al parque o por un café, pero cuando me quejé diciendo que esas cosas aburridas eran para parejas y enamorados, sólo reíste, me diste la razón y jamás volviste a mencionarlo. Aunque sé que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo.

—

MI NOMBRE ES JACK FROST.

— Cambio de planes — Me detengo en una esquina y haces lo mismo.

— ¿Ya no quieres ir al cine? — Preguntas confundido, sabes que me encanta ir al cine y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Quero ir a otro lado.

— ¿A dónde?

— Al parque.

TENGO DIECISÉIS AÑOS.

— ¿Al parque? — Estás sorprendido — Pero…

— Y después a tomar un café —Te interrumpo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntas.

ME ABURRO FÁCILMENTE.

— Porque quiero hacerlo, no hay otra razón — Contesto y comienzo a caminar hacia otra dirección, alejándome paso a paso del cinema pero no me sigues.

— No te entiendo Jack — Te escucho confundido — Andas muy extraño.

-No ando extra…

-Claro que sí — Esta vez eres tú el que me interrumpe — Pero no es sólo por eso. Desde hace días andas muy raro, cuando comenzaron las vacaciones no paras de enviarme mensajes y dices que los parques y cafeterías son cosas aburridas para enamorado, pero hoy quieres ir a esos lugares — Por primera vez en nuestra amistad comienzas a cuestionar lo que hago.

SOY POPULAR EN LA ESCUELA.

— Sólo vamos y ya — No soporto que hables más, así que te tomo tu mano y comienzo a caminar — Quiero hacer algo nuevo — Esta vez no obtengo respuesta alguna. Estás sonrojado, es la primera vez que te tomo de la mano y al parecer te tomó por sorpresa, así que te dejas guiar por mí. Quieres aferrarte a mi mano pero no lo haces por miedo, y yo no lo hago porque no quiero que lo malentiendas.

ME ENCANTA IR AL CINE.

El parque está más cerca que el cine, por lo que no tardamos mucho en llegar. El sol comienza a tener sueño, ya quiere dormir así que empieza a decirle buenas noches a la ciudad y el aire comienza a tener rastros del perfume de la fresca noche. Admito que el atardecer y el parque muestran un cuadro perfecto de armonía y tranquilidad, pero no te daré el gusto de que sepas que lo pienso.

MI MEJOR AMIGO SE LLAMA HICCUP.

— Jack — Rompes por fin el silencio.

— ¿Si? — Volteo a verte pero bajas tu mirada. No quieres que te vea ruborizado.

— Ya llegamos al parque — Hablas con voz baja.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces ya… ya puedes soltarme — Dices con un toque de tristeza.

Tu comentario me sorprende, me doy cuenta que en todo el trayecto no te he soltado. No me gusta que la gente me toque, no lo soporto. Contigo es diferente. Tu mano es tan suave y cálida que me siento cómodo, pero actuare con indiferencia, no quiero que te equivoques, yo no estoy…

Observo por un instante el lugar, hay varias parejas, la mayoría tomada de las manos. Yo no…

Te observo por otro instante: frágil, pequeño, con la mirada baja y un sentimiento inexplicable vuelve a invadirme. Suspiro lentamente. Yo…

Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE…

— Lo sé — intentas separarte, pero sujeto tu mano con fuerza — Debería soltarte — Siento de nuevo mi corazón latir muy fuerte y mis mejillas comienzan a arder — Pero no quiero hacerlo — Por fin levantas la vista y giro muy rápido para que no me veas pero sé que lo hiciste. Porque al igual que yo, te aferras a mi mano con tal fuerza que me vuelves a recordar que no eres alguien indefenso. Tienes miedo de que si me sueltas pueda alejarme o desaparecer. Juntos nos adentramos al parque cuyas farolas comienzan a prenderse una por una. Ahora eres tú el que guía.

NO ESTOY ENAMORADO…

Discretamente te miro, sigues sonrojado, pero feliz.

NO ESTOY ENAMORADO…

Volteas, me observas y vuelves a sonreír mientras susurras un "Gracias". Tu alegría inmoviliza mi cuerpo y tu voz penetra en mi alma. Finalmente lo entiendo todo. Yo…

NO ESTOY ENAMORADO.


End file.
